Nyaa-tan
is the female protagonist of the Etotama series. Her goal is to become one of the twelve Zodiac Gods, and she tries various ways to become a member. She then meets Takeru Amato, a high school student who lives alone in Akihabara, and ends up living is his house and becoming a freeloader at his house. Appearance Nyaa-tan is a girl that has a quite chubby and cute face. She has medium length, straight light brown hair and brown, goldish eyes. She accessorizes her hair with a big yellow ribbon at the back and a yellow star with a happy face on it on the side of her hair. Her clothing consist of a collar that comes with a golden bell, a white shirt with a sailor-like blue ribbon/necktie and a slightly darker blue skirt with another huge ribbon behind it. She also wears blue and white cuffs around her wrists and brown shoes that come with knee-length blue and white stockings with flowers on the side. Like all the other Zodiac Girls, Nyaa-tan also has two ears - cat ears in her case, and a thin, white tail. Personality Nyaa-tan is a very bright and cheerful and kind girl and also quite childish, which explains why she she often say jokes and play around. She can however be shy sometimes and she is a sort-of-an airhead, so Takeru have to watch over her. She is very mischievous, and is not serious, and enjoys fooling around. However, she is very caring about her friends. When she finds something she wants to do, she don't stop until she have reached it, and she is always straight toward the goal she is aiming for, like becoming a zodiac. She does everything to get a a Sol/Lull seal. She can also be a little lazy and tries to get one without any effort. Nyaa-tan has also shown to be strong when it comes down to fighting. Abilities Cat Gun is Nyaa-tan's special attack. It's not a gun, but more like a laser with cat palm on it. It is used in the second episode, against Mo-tan. Cat Machine gun in another special attack by Nyaa-tan. Nyaa-tan feet glows at first, and she start spinning like a tornado. It is used against Chu-tan, in episode 12. Kagura Senguu Kagura Senguu, or Etotama Kagura Senguu is special technique that Nyaa-tan learned. It is unknown when she learned it, but it's before Chu-tan. It's actually a forbidden ritual that only gods can perform. It used against Chu-tan, in episode 12. Background What is known about Nyaa-tan's past is that she always wanted to be a member of the zodiac gods, and also that she also have amnesia. The reason that she got amnesia is that Chu-tan once got her Etotama in her hand, but Nyaa-tan's Etotama was injured, by Etotama Kagura Senguu. And that's why Nyaa-tan retained parts of her memories, and ended up with amnesia. Also, before she got amnesia, she was seen to travel quite alot. Appearances Trivia * Nyaa-tan usually ends her sentences with Nya. * She likes curry. * She is quite good at shogi, as Takeru taught her. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female